thecavestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote
QUOTE Quote wears a red cap with what appear to be bolts attached to it, a black sleeveless shirt, red trousers, and a long green scarf hanging around his neck. He has white "skin" AKA metal, black hair, blue eyes, and large robotic "ears" attached to his head. In some official art and in the credits images illustrated by Daisuke Amaya, he wears red gloves; however, in the game, these gloves are absent. In the beta versions of Cave Story, Quote's name was originally Curly Brace. As a reflection of this, his cap in many concept images bears this name. In concept art, Quote wore a blue outfit, a dark green cap, a bright blue scarf, pale skin and red eyes. In a few pictures, Quote's shirt has an emblem of what appears to be a cat. His appearance in the gameplay screenshots of the beta remain largely the same to these concept images, with the exception of his skin being changed to white Quote, also known as Mr.Traveller in most NICALiS ports, is the main protagonist of Cave Story and the character the player can move around. His name is spoken only once in the normal game after feeding Curly Brace the Ma Pignon. His name is also mentioned by one of Jenka's puppies in the Plantation in Curly Story, along with being fed the mushroom. Due to the fact that Quote is a robot, he is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage if he has acquired multiple Life Capsules, which increase his maximum durability. He is also highly skilled in armed combat due to his status as a soldier, with the ability to wield a wide arsenal of weapons, from swords to heavy artillery(And the beastly Power of Bubbles). Quote is an armed scout robot whose mission was to eradicate the dark power hidden in the island's depths, in contrast with the units sent to seize control of it and, in turn, the Island itself and its residents. He was accompanied by Curly Brace in the first attempt to fulfill his mission ten years prior to the events of Cave Story. At the start of the game, he has no memory of his purpose on the island, who he is, or where he is, and possesses nothing but robot clothes. Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent there, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than claim it. Since they had arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in ruin, with death and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human named Miakid had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled the third Crown Holder and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Quote awakens ten years later in a small cave with complete amnesia. He shortly wanders into Mimiga Village where, before long, he becomes involved in the conflict created by The Doctor, the Crown's current holder. Quote allies himself with those who resist the Doctor's tyranny and successfully puts a stop to his evil doings with the help of his companions and various guns he acquires throughout his travels. Quote hardly speaks during the normal game, though there are several instances where he communicates to other characters. Quote's dialog is not shown to the player, instead being shown as ellipses , except for when he is asked the password to access the Hideout in the Plantation, where his dialog is shown. In the WiiWare and Nintendo 3DS eShop ports, the player has access to "Curly Story", which switches the roles of Quote and Curly Brace. In this mode, Quote speaks a single line. * Trivia! * During the beta of Cave Story, "Curly Brace" was written on his hat. Quote and Curly were partners prior to Cave Story's setting. * Curly Brace was Quote's original name in the beta version of Cave Story. * On the official Cave Story 3D website and in the Cave Story DSiware guide, he is called "Mr. Traveler." This is a placeholder name to prevent his name being spoiled, derived from Chako calling him so, after defeating the Doctor in his human and demon form. * On the Steam, Wii, and DSi versions, Quote switches outfits based on difficulty settings and during holidays, for example, he has gray 'skin' and wears a Santa outfit around Christmas and New Year's Eve/Day. * Both Quote and Curly Brace are named after punctuation marks in computer programming. * Quote resembles Pokémon Trainer Red from the Pokémon series. * It is also to be noticed that Mega Man and Quote are similar. Both are robots, both have personalities, both are skilled at the gun (Quote with the Polar Star while Mega Man with the Mega Buster). * Quote appears on the 3DS icon for Cave Story; his sprite from the game is the spinning object on the top screen